Follow the Fleet
|running time = 106 minutes |catalogue number = VC3064 WH1045 |rating = |re-released by = The Video Collection and WHSmith|re-release date = }}Follow the Fleet is a UK VHS release by The Video Collection on 28th April 1986, and then it got re-released by The Video Collection and WHSmith Exclusive Video on 7th November 1994. Description Cast Credits Opening (Original 1986 release) (with no trailer) * Warning screen * The Video Collection logo (1985-1986) * RKO Radio Pictures logo * Start of Follow the Fleet (1936) Closing (Original 1986 release) (with no trailer) * End of Follow the Fleet (1936) * The Video Collection logo (1985-1986) Opening (Rare 1986 release) * Warning screen * Video Collection International "New Catalogue" promo from 1986 by Ray Brooks * RKO Radio Pictures logo * Start of Follow the Fleet (1936) Closing (Rare 1986 release) * End of Follow the Fleet (1936) * The Video Collection logo (1986-1995) Opening (1994 Re-release) (with no trailer) * Tracking control screen (1994-1995) * Warning screen * The Video Collection logo (1986-1995) * RKO Radio Pictures logo * Start of Follow the Fleet (1936) Closing (1994 Re-release) (with no trailer) * End of Follow the Fleet (1936) * The Video Collection logo (1986-1995) Trailers and info Rare 1986 release The Video Collection "New Catalogue" advert from 1986 which is narrated by Ray Brooks featuring 'Movie Greats' video tiles including... * a clip of the 1946 Christmas fantasy comedy-drama film "It's a Wonderful Life" * a clip of Laurence Olivier in the 1940 psychological drama film "Rebecca" along with Joan Fontaine. * a clip of the 1952 Western film "High Noon" starring Gary Cooper and Grace Kelly * A still for other movie greats that are available which are "Ring of Brightwater", "Duel in the Sun" and many more to which Ray Brooks announces. * clips for John Wayne films on video such as the chatting and kissing scene from "The Quiet Man" (1952), brief clips of other movies with John Wayne such as "Rio Grande" (1950), "Sands of Iwo Jima" (1950), "Dark Command" (1940), the punching scene from "Wake of the Red Witch" (1948) and a clip from "Flying Tigers" (1942). * clips for films starring Cary Grant including a clip of himself with Doris Day in "The Touch of Mink" (1952), a clip of himself with Ingrid Bergman in "Indiscreet" (1958), "Operation Petticoat", "Father Goose", "Bringing Up Baby", "The Green is Greener", and many more..., * Musicals - Flying Down to Rio, The Gay Divorcee, Young at Heart and many more..., * Children's Entertainment - Care Bears, The Get Along Gang, ThunderCats, Mask, Thomas The Tank Engine and Friends, Yogi Bear, The Wind in the Willows and many children's videos. * The Video Music Collection - Duran and many musical videos. and Sports - Sport Aid, Run the World, Jane Fonda's Workout and many sports videos Category:1986 VHS Releases Category:1994 VHS Releases Category:VHS Category:UK VHS/DVD Releases Category:Follow the Fleet Category:The Video Collection ident from 1985 to 1986 Category:The Video Collection ident from 1986 to 1995 Category:RKO Radio Pictures Category:Musical's Videos from V.C.I. Category:Comedy Videos by V.C.I. Category:WHSmith Exclusive Video Category:VHS Videos with No trailers Category:VHS Videos with The Video Collection "New Catalogue" advert from 1986 (announced by Ray Brooks)